


I Want to do it Again... with You

by boxocats



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Paris, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Anilingus, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, But Kite's remains the same, Cunnilingus, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fashion Designer Kite, Fashion Disaster Pitou, Hunter X Hunter Big Bang, Komugi is Anette, Meruem is Lucas, Nightmares, Pitou's name is Blanche in this, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 01:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11025834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxocats/pseuds/boxocats
Summary: “We loved with a love that was more than love.” - Edgar Allen Poe





	I Want to do it Again... with You

**Author's Note:**

> Lm ao I didn't think we could post our HxH Big Bang fics until the reveal but I saw other ppl doing it and so I thought "oshit?" I actually wrote this back in February or something. I want to thank my good friend and fellow sinner Wergu for beta reading this for me!! Forgive us if we left out any mistakes.

Kite threw open the curtains, a miraculous view of Paris bidding him a good morning. The bright sun illuminated his skin as he closed his eyes to soak in it’s rays, taking a big sip of his hot, roasted Irish coffee - a beverage that made him feel back at home. His dreams of becoming a worldwide famous fashion designer were ever so slowly becoming reality. 

It had been like any other morning until his drive to the fashion institute - yes, the traffic in Paris was always remarkably absurd as always - but, after just ten minutes of leaving his apartment, Kite’s productive day was immediately stopped to a screeching halt (quite literally, in fact).

“Gah! Shit!!”

Panicking, Kite slammed his foot on the brakes and readied for whatever hell was about to come. The person he had collided with was on a vespa, a vespa of all things, so he could only hope and pray in those matter of seconds that it’s passenger would survive, but a dreadful feeling of doubt came over him.

Time seemed to have stopped right when his car did, and everything went dead silent for a brief moment; then he heard the sounds of cars and people on the streets again, almost as if he had been in and out of consciousness. Grabbing ahold of himself, he opened his eyes slowly, trembling hands sliding off the steering wheel he had gripped so rigidly. 

So far, the vehicle hadn’t been all crunched up to the point where he would have any hardships getting out of the it. The front had still been damaged, yes, but no where near as much as the vespa - it had been completely smashed. 

A woman, who had been wearing a helmet that had matched the vespa’s tasteless bright color, was lying awkwardly on her side on the concrete. She must have jumped off of the vespa right before the impact. Her ankle seemed severely sprained; perhaps broken even, and through her helmet’s visor, Kite noticed her eyes were shut tight from pain. 

Kite kneeled down beside her, trying to remain calm. “I-I know you’re in pain, but how badly does it hurt? Do you think you’ll need an ambulance?” He tried to help her remove her helmet so she could speak more clearer. A head full of blonde, wavy hair was freed, falling down to her face and meeting the sides of her cheeks. Their eyes met, one full of worry and the other pain. 

"H-hello," the woman spoke, "I'm so sorry. I was going too fast and... ah--..." She attempted to get up and stand, but couldn't. "I can't seem to stand up..."

Kite kept his eyes fixated on her. There had been something about her face - it was beautiful, but there was _something_ about it. “Ah… I’ll call for help,” he snapped out of his little trance. “Don’t strain anything.”

~ * ~

Kite ended up twenty minutes late to his classes, but it was better than leaving the woman helpless. He went out to buy some flowers for her at the hospital during his lunch hour. On the way, he brooded, trying to figure out how much it would cost him to get the front of his car fixed - far too much. 

He also kept thinking about the woman's face. He's seen it before. Not like at a store or restaurant; nothing like that. Kite felt like she once _knew_ her. 

He had been having these dreams - no, nightmares - no... past life dreams, that's what it had to have been. He saw himself there, he only looked slightly different; he was a biologist with a dangerous objective. What this objective was, exactly, was still a bit blurry to him. 

These dreams were so vivid and clear, they were more like _memories._ He even changed his name to "Kite" because he remembers - that's what it was before. His old name just didn't sound right after having these dreams.

Of course, he kept all of this to himself.

He arrived at the shop, Magasin de Fleurs. “Good afternoon,” he smiled as he entered, courteously taking off his hat. A young woman had been standing at the front desk, arranging a vase full of vivid of flowers. Her nametag read Annette, and had given the boutique a very warm and approachable atmosphere.

“Oh, good afternoon,” she smiled back at him. “What can I help you with?”

“I just need some flowers for a woman at a hospital. Anything will do.”

“So, just a bouquet of get well flowers? I can get right on that!” Annette retrieved some flowers from the floral case behind her and softly asked Kite, “Um, I apologize, is this woman your spouse?” 

“Not exactly… there had been an accident this morning, and…”

“Annette!” The shop’s door swung open again, and this time, a teenage boy had entered the store. He had still been in school uniform and appeared no older than seventeen. “I’m back,” he called out.

“Ahh, welcome back, Lucas. Come help me with this floral arrangement, will you?” The boy joined Anette at the front desk, and she drew her attention back to Kite. “I’m sorry, sir, you can carry on with your story.”

“It’s nothing much,” Kite continued, “There had just been an accident. She was the only one injured. She had been riding on a vespa and crashed right into me. I’m on my way to see how she’s doing...”

“Oh, my. Well, my friend Lucas and I will arrange something very beautiful just for her.” Lucas was quiet, reserved, and completely focused on helping Annette with the flowers - something very unusual for a high school boy. “He helps me with so much, I wouldn’t get very far without him, I can tell you that. You see, I’m completely blind in both eyes.”

“Excuse me, but you said you were blind?” Kite was taken aback, perplexed - but she seemed so… aware of everything around her. “You’re… so young. I’m sorry.”

“No sympathies for me, dear. I live quite a happy life, regardless. My lack of sight doesn’t stop me from enjoying the flowers.” Together, they had arranged large pink and white peonies, green fuji mums, sunflowers and filled in any of the empty spaces in the vase with peruvian lilies of assorted colors. A remarkable scent had gradually filled the room as the bouquet grew fuller and fuller.

“It’s all done, Annette,” Lucas said. “I can check him out now if you want me to.”

“Thank you Lucas. And thank you, sir! I hope that this woman has a speedy recovery! Tell her that we are thinking about her, and come back soon.”

Kite flushed a little, holding up the flowers to his nose, giving them a quick whiff. “This arrangement turned out to be really stunning… thank you both, so much.” And then he took his leave, heading for the city hospital.

~*~

“Um… don’t you have anything sweet?” Blanche studied the menu of bland hospital food - porridge, prunes, sugar-free jello, vegetable soup, mashed potatoes, snow peas and milk. “Like… chocolate crepes?”

“We don’t serve chocolate crepes,” the nurse answered. 

“Then I don’t want anything.”

“But you need to eat something, miss.”

“Then I want chocolate crepes!”

“Something healthy!”

Blanche pouted like a child, and suddenly there had been a knock on the hospital door. An additional nurse had walked in. “Miss Blanche,” she said, “You have a visitor.”

The nurse whispered to the other as they left the room, “I can’t get this brat to eat anything!” 

Blanche was still angry and pouting when Kite had walked in. “Hello, how are you feeling?” he asked politely, a bit bashfully, as he walked in with the vase of flowers. “These are for you.”

Her face softened as she saw the gorgeous arrangement of flowers in front of her. “F-For me?”

“I’m sorry about this morning.” Kite placed them on the windowsill by her bed. 

“What? Oh…” she blushed at the kind sentiment. “But… I’m pretty sure it was my fault.”

“It doesn’t matter whose fault it was, are you okay?”

“Um… I just broke my foot. That’s all. They said I should be out in a few days, but I have to wear this ugly cast...”

Kite sat down on one of the room’s armchairs, and smiled at her sincerely. “I’m glad that’s all that was broken. I’m sorry about your vespa, it’s completely destroyed.”

“But… you’re okay? What about your car?”

 

“The front is damaged, but it can be taken care of.”

They were interrupted by the sound of rain beginning to loudly drizzle on the hospital window. Looking out, the sky had become a dark and dismal gray, with the wind blowing harshly.

“Oh, were we supposed to have such heavy rain? I hope you didn’t park too far away!” Blanche grew quiet and still, admiring the tranquil sound, then she jumped up just as she remembered. “Wait! We never introduced ourselves, did we? My name is Blanche.”

“I’m Kite. It’s nice to meet you.”

“I’ve noticed you have a bit of an accent.”

“I’m Irish. I came to France to attend fashion school.” 

Blanche’s eyes brightened. “How fascinating! I’m a pretty big fashion devotee myself.”

After a bit more of talking about Kite’s intriguing profession, he later changed the subject. “I would imagine this hospital visit would be out of your budget. I can help pay some of it off, if you’d like.”

“You would do that? Really?” 

“Yeah. And maybe help you buy a new vespa along the way.”

Blanche blushed - and if she wasn’t mistaken - she saw Kite blush, too. “You’re... so nice. You are such a lovely man, Kite,” she said warmly. “You genuinely care about me and stuff! And there are men that just ogle at me and always try to touch me inappropriately. I suppose it’s because you’re an Irishman and were actually taught to have some respect!” 

“It’s just common decency,” Kite laughed. “May… I have your number, please? We can talk later. I need to get back to class.” He pulled out a slip of paper and a pen out of his school bag, and gave it to Blanche.

“O-Of course! And… if you want…” she stammered as she felt Kite watch her write. “In return… I can help pay off your car damages! It’s the least I could do, truly…”

As she handed the paper back to Kite, a giant burst of lightning crashed, what seemed right exactly outside of her hospital room’s window. It had illuminated every contour on her face, making Kite freeze in place. _That face. It’s…_ A loud boom of thunder sounded afterwards, shaking the whole building.

“Kite… Kite…?” The hand Kite held out had begun to tremble, and Blanche became visibly worried. “Do you… not like storms?”

“I-I’m sorry,” Kite uttered huskily as he finally moved to grab his things. “But I need to go right now.”

And so he left promptly, leaving Blanche alone again.

~*~

Kite had felt indescribably ill after that moment - light-headed, shaking, sweating, stomach twisting in knots. He felt like he was going to vomit, and so he decided to skip class - something he never did.

Once he made it back to his apartment, his phone began to buzz, and a text showed up from an unknown number on the screen.

 _"Are you okay? Why did you leave me so soon? - Blanche_

"I'm fine," Kite texted back, "And I just remembered I had to do something. Get well." He set his phone aside and threw himself onto the bed, closing his eyes.

Her face... Blanche's beautiful face. No, it wasn't beautiful, it was sinister. No... it was beautiful... it was... it just seemed sinister, as well...

His phone buzzed again, but he did not get up to check the message.

It was all clear to him now that Blanche was the murderer, the monster that killed Kite relentlessly in his last life; she had to be. And for some reason, he met her again in this life as well. 

Will she kill me again? he wondered. Could I be stuck in a loop? No, she seems so much more human and docile this time... very soft-spoken and sweet... and especially cute...

Shit, I think I like her. Is this her second chance? To live as an alluring human woman in Paris? Just like Kite was living his second chance, from a life cut off so short…

Kite’s phone buzzed once more, this time it was ringing.

He was sure it was Blanche, so he picked up the phone. "Blanche, I'm... I can't. Busy right now."

"Doing what?" she asked. "Are you actually afraid of storms? It's okay if you are."

"N-No... it's..."

"Don't lie to me sweetie, it won't make me like you any less. If it makes you feel better, I'm afraid of the dark. I sleep with a nightlight!"

"...Ah. I see," Kite finally sat up from the bed and looked outside; the rain was beginning to let up, almost as if hearing Blanche's reassuring voice again made the clouds break apart.

"I'm so bored," she then began to mope. "Can you believe they expect me to stay here for three days? And they won't give me anything sweet, either..."

"Sorry."

"Are you still scared?"

"Huh? No, not anymore. The storm is beginning to stop."

"I'm lonely, so won't you come back?"

"I can't, I’m feeling sick."

"What? I really wanted us to meet up and do something fun."

Kite blushed slightly. _Like a date?_ “What are you talking about?”

"I thought we were friends now? So when they release me, let's do something fun. There's a movie I want to see. And I promise I will protect you from any storms."

"But, I'm not -- ah." 

_Wait, what the hell am I doing?_ thought one part of his brain. _But she's so cute,_ thought the other part. 

“Let me know how you’re feeling. I want to get to know you more, Kite.”

~*~

Kite glanced at his rolex watch. He was meeting with Blanche at a local cafe exactly at noon to talk. He was well groomed, wearing a leather jacket and his best cologne. Blanche was discharged from the hospital just yesterday, and was taking a taxi on the way there to meet him.

The last they talked, Blanche seemed really excited. Kite, too, but also with slight agitation. The gorey visions he had prior were still pretty clear in his head. He wasn't positive why she killed him; it had to have been instinct, since she was the vicious beast, and him, a lowly human. 

Yes, he definitely remembers - the monsters he had been researching ate humans. 

_But why am I feeling such infatuation? She's so beautiful now. I remember I once wanted to run away, but had to stay and fight for my life. And right now... I feel like... I just want to see her._  
"Kite!!" he suddenly heard Blanche squeal, but no idea from where. "Yooooo-hooooo..." She finally grabbed his attention by leaning out of the taxi window and flailing her arms recklessly. 

_H-Hey! That's dangerous, you idiot!!_

"Taxi driver, you can drop me off heeere!" she opened the door before the driver even stopped completely, and stepped out. She had been wearing a foot brace, and... and...

"Blanche?"

"Kiiite! I'm so happy, I feel great!" she was still limping slightly, but doing much better than she was before. She embraced him tightly. "How are you?"

Kite didn't return the hug. "What are you wearing, exactly?" 

"What do you mean?"

Well... it was indeed a dress. It had an odd, pinkish-purpleish hue, and went all the way down to her feet. It was very low-cut on both sides with puffy sleeves, gold sequins along the top, and one thing that jumped out at Kite the most - the sides of the dress had large slits, showing off the sides of her legs.

It should also be pointed out that Blanche was adorned with a purple headband, but a completely different shade from the dress. Her gold jewelry matched the sequins at least, and they looked extremely expensive. To put it simply, she looked like she had walked straight out of a Broadway performance.

"It's..." 

"My foot brace? I know! I can't believe they're making me wear this ugly thing for a while."

"No, your dress," Kite finally spat out.

"Isn't it pretty?" she grinned widely, then twirling around. "I think the sequins might be too much, but..." 

"Might be?"

"Huh? You don't like my dress?" Blanche choked up.. “Is that it?” She swallowed hard and her eyes squeezed shut, fighting back the tears. “How dare you say that to me! Who knew your taste in fashion would be absolutely… it… it’s _dreadful!_ ” She stomped her foot cutely at Kite’s blunt comments, making him crack right up.

"You're awfully sensitive," Kite said in between laughs. "I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings. But, don't you think it's a little too eye-catching for something like coffee?"

"I just wanted to... make a good impression..." Blanche blushed at her slight overreaction. 

"I didn't think I'd upset you that much. How about we go shop for some new clothes first? I feel like what you have is just too… er, loud and revealing." Kite tried not to make it look like that he was looking directly at her cleavage. _You'd really think she'd wear something a lot more modest._

"Shopping? Hmm, well..." she thought for just a moment. "I'll buy whatever you think makes me look more beautiful than I already am.” If it pleased Kite, then it pleased her. “Even though... I still believe your taste in fashion is… it’s questionable..."

~*~

They had went over to a woman's boutique just across the street, while Kite had assisted Blanche with her walking. She sat down and rested with low expectations while Kite looked for an outfit. She groaned loudly with boredom as Kite went from rack to rack.

"You should really try wearing more muted tones," he told her. "Like beige, cream or gray." He picked out a long, gray sweater dress and blithely showed it to Blanche. "For example, this sweater dress would look good with some black tights and flats. Or, maybe, this sand colored sweater with black leggings, and brown heels."

Blanche supported her head with her hand. "Those colors are so boring though."

"Then we could perhaps start with pastel colors. What do you think of this mint blouse?"

"Um, it's okay, but something's missing. It could use a cute print."

"Would you wear it regardless?"

"Do you see me wearing it?"

"Yes. In fact, I think it would contrast nicely with your blonde hair."

"Really?" Blanche lifted her head, her eyes twinkling. "Then I'll wear it."

"Ideally, it would work very well with a white skirt and maybe a sunhat," Kite smiled as he went to go search for them. 

"What about that one?" Blanche pointed at a white mini-skirt displayed on one of the store's mannequins.

"That's... a little short."

"Mm? Is that a problem?"

Kite glowed pink as he swore he heard some coquetry in her voice. "Try for something more modest," he uttered to her.

"Why? Does it embarrass you?" Blanche knew she was beginning to fluster Kite, and was starting to fancy doing so. "It doesn't embarrass me, I love wearing clothes that show plenty of skin. Afraid that your eyes might wander?"

"It's... not that." 

"Tehehe, men will be men," she shrugged. "Don't think I didn't see you glancing at my cleavage earlier."

Kite's face went from pink to scarlet; Blanche had already been playing him like a doll. He did admire her body, and her skin - and felt too uptight when she exposed way too much of it in the public eye. "Just try on what I have picked out for you so far," he spat.

After about three or four hours of shopping, Blanche walked out wearing a black tanktop, high-waisted shorts and a silver statement necklace.

"There," Kite sighed in relief. "You're showing skin, but much more tastefully." 

"But, how do I look?" Blanche looked into the changing room's mirrors and spun around. "My foot cast... it ruins the whole look, I feel."

"You look beautiful. Now let's go get coffee like we originally planned." Kite assisted her outside of the store, and once again across the street to the coffee shop.

"I like it when you're this close to me," Blanche mentioned along the way.

Kite could smell the scent of faint shampoo in her hair - sugar and chamomile. “I like it, too.”

~*~

They had been dating for about three months now. It certainly didn't seem that long, since Kite had been busy with school, and Blanche busy with physical therapy for her now healing foot. 

As unusual it all seemed, Kite's awful memories were now in the back of his head. He realized he loved Blanche more than life itself, and that's all he cared about right now. 

Money was tight, so they were taking their time with paying the bills. But, they managed. They never argued about it, either.

Everything was so content. Like a dream.

Kite was over at Blanche's house for dinner - quiche florentine and cream of mushroom soup with a side of bread. She had actually taken her boyfriend's advice on fashion, and wore more muted clothes - a brown and tan fringe poncho, threadbare black lounge pants, a gray striped sweater with large, blue buttons, and a long red ribbon in her hair.

Obviously, nothing matched. She still looked awfully tacky, but.... it was progress.

"Blanche, it's delicious," Kite said satisfyingly. 

"Thank you, cheri," she crooned. "Only because it's simple to make. I actually can't cook that well."

The hospital flowers Blanche received from Kite were still alive and beautiful, front and center in the kitchen. She would stop eating to look at them every now and then. "Kite, is there a reason you picked out peonies and mums? How did you know they were my favorite?"

"Huh? Er... no, I just asked the clerk for an arrangement."

"I really love them..." Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she thought about how Kite cared enough to actually buy her flowers. What an amazing man she found.

"Did you know... that the clerk was actually blind?" he continued on. "Well, she had an assistant with her."

"A blind lady at a flower shop? That's so ironic... like those blind painters."

“Mmm.”

The kitchen went quiet for a few minutes while they finished up their meals, then Blanche spoke up again. "Do you think it was fate that brought us together, Kite?"

"I've never believed in fate until recently." He smiled and tenderly kissed her hand.

They had nothing else planned for the rest of the night, so after the dishes were washed and put away, it was cuddle time on the couch. 

Kite held Blanche tightly, sprinkling kisses all over her face and down to her neck. 

"Make out with me," Blanche insisted. 

He began to nibble at her neck hungrily while his hands ran under her sweater, feeling her all up. He began to feel the goosebumps creeping on her skin. Finally making his way back up, he captured her lips and melted into her.

It started off domestic, then messy with tongues wetly caressing each other. Kite took delight as he noticed drool beginning to run down Blanche's chin. 

"Can we use your bedroom?" he asked. "I bought condoms."

"Yes," Blanche breathed, and into the bedroom they went. 

They've made out many times before, but this is the first time that it's been led to sex. Both were nervous, but willing. 

Without further ado, Kite began taking off his shirt and pants; but Blanche was purely focused on untying her ribbon. "Hold out your hands, cheri," she said. 

She took them and began to greedily suck his fingers, staring at him lustfully in the eye, and then proceeded to tie them both together with her ribbon in a tight knot. "Now, won't you go lay down on the bed for me?"

Kite followed the domineering mademoiselle's orders; enchanted, seduced, and practically hypnotized. Playing along, he sneered at her mischievously, "So? Is it time for my dessert?" His mouth was still wet, his tongue still raring and unsatisfied from their brief makeout session.

Blanche only giggled in response, making sure Kite's eyes were still set on her and only her as she stripped down to her lingerie, which seemed to be the only thing on her body that actually matched - midnight blue and lacey. She followed Kite to the bed, and hovered over him. His restricted hands couldn't reach over to touch her tempting skin, so as maddening as it was... he could only look. Blanche taunted him as she leaned in for a big kiss, but then moved away. 

Blushing slightly, and now legs trembling just a bit... she got up to turn around, her rear now facing Kite. He had a good view of her behind, and how she continued to tease him by running her finger against the moist labia poking through her panties. "Lick me here, Ki~te," she whimpered as she began to pull them down, and leaned in closer so Kite's tongue could reach. She grinded up and down against his face so he could taste and massage the whole area of both her ass and clitoris... a very salty but also sweet taste. 

Blanche moaned as Kite selfishly licked every single inch of his lady that his tongue could possibly reach. She unhooked her bra, one hand groping her naked breast while the other supported her on the bed. "I'm going to sq~uirt," she cried, biting her lip, "Your tongue is just so heavenly… ooh la la, just like that… ha… aaah!” Her fluids splattered onto Kite's face, and as he kept licking, sucking, kissing, nibbling, the moans turned into lusty shouts.

She departed from Kite so they could both catch their breath and change positions. They took this time to just lay next to each other and admire the flaming passion in each other's eyes, but this only made them more antsy and needy to continue their copulation. 

Eventually, Blanche gets back up and begins to move down toward Kite's needy cock, her mouth watering. "My turn~ Let's see what Irish tastes like~" Kite hummed with pleasure as she sandwiched his cock with her breasts and began to suck the tip. 

“God, Blanche,” Kite whimpered.

She begins to lick his shaft all around like a delicious ice cream, moaning audibly, and then attempts to deep throat.

"Blanche..." Kite heard her gag, and felt her let go. "...Blanche?"

"I'm okay, I'm okay!!" She coughed and sputtered, reddening and feeling humiliated. "I just... wanted to suck you as deep as I could! Um, I hope I didn't ruin anything..."

“You didn’t, baby.”

“Please let me try again.”

“Don’t rush this time.”

And so she proceeded sucking, much slower, much more thorough, while she massaged the balls. She didn't go as deep this time, her eyes glancing up at Kite - who was watching her with sweet satisfaction - as if to apologize she couldn't suck him any deeper like she wanted.

"You're doing so great, Blanche," he reassured her. "Your sucking face is so cute and desperate."

She stopped to ask, "Wh-Where did you put your condoms? Show them to me."

"My back pocket."

Eyeing his slacks on the floor, Blanche reached down and snatched them up, looking through the back pockets. She pulled out one condom and crinkled open the wrapper, and without hesitation, rolled the rubber on.

Clenching onto his shoulders, she began to ride him hardily. Her hips swayed, her eyes rolled back, her tongue protruding like a thirsty animal. Kite continued to struggle with his hindered hands, dying to touch the belle femme who was only inches away from him. Their exclamations echoed the room, and soon enough, they were both on the verge of orgasming.

"Yes, Kite, I'm almost there~ M-Make me scream..."

"Mmmm... Blanche..."

"Haahh!~" Her stilleto shaped nails dug deep into his horripilated skin, and they climaxed in unison. 

~*~

That night, Kite drifted in and out of his rest. When he would wake, he would look over to see if Blanche was still comfortable and not having any trouble sleeping. Last time he checked, she seemed to be doing so just fine, barely moving and drooling all on the pillows. 

He leaned over to gently kiss her forehead, making her stir just a bit; then turning over to attempt to go back to sleep, but beforehand he glanced at the clock on Blanche's nightstand. It was very early morning, around three a.m. They had fooled around in bed until they finally grew tired, which was around midnight. He closed his eyes, imagining waking up with the love of his life and cooking her a breakfast fit for a queen, or, better yet, drowsy morning sex first. 

But Blanche's soft breathing slowly became more brisk and elevated, alarming him. Before he could get up and act, she jolted up and gave a _piercing scream._

"Kite!! Kite!" she hollered, yanking the blankets off of him. "Oh my god, let me see!... Yo-Your scars, where are they?!" 

"What... what are you talking about?!" Kite raised up to grab her by the arms. "Blanche... what... scars?"

She froze and realized it had all been a nightmare, and erupted into tears. "Kite..." 

He could only hug her and listen to her bawl, helplessly - the only time she would actually stop was to catch her breath, and she would just start wailing again. "You're okay, Blanche," he comforted her, unsure if she even heard him. While her trembling hands reached out to embrace and hug him back, she began to finally quiet down. 

_It was the last thing on Kite's mind that this silly yet seductive French woman would have such a mortifying nightmare on their sensual evening._

"Breathe, Blanche."

"I'm sorry," she gulped, feeling like she was going to vomit. "It felt so real..." 

"I understand..." Kite felt her heart palpitating through her skin. "But I'm fine. There are no scars on me." 

She looked directly at him, his face full of apprehension, and she bursted into tears once again. "Kite," she whined in between breaths, "I dreamt that I killed you." 

Kite felt his heart plunge and sink. 

When she calmed down, she continued. "I... was someone... no, something different..." She wiped away her tears, trying to recall more of the bad dream. "Because... I didn't know... how anything worked. I don't know why you just stopped, so I tried to fix you and bring you back to me."

"Blanche." Kite sounded hoarsely, swallowing the frog in his throat. _Her "dream." It couldn't have been, could it?_ "It's... it's okay."

"You just stayed with me, a lifeless puppet. I waited and waited for you to wake up." Blanche closed her eyes and sniffled, "You... looked a bit different in the dream, but you had the same face, like me." She leaned over and pecked Kite on the lips. "But, it's better now. You're right here and you love me."

Kite became unresponsive. 

"Kite? Why... did you stop talking?" 

"Blanche... your dream..." He gently touched her face, gazing into her tired and bloodshot eyes, his thumb running across her wet cheek. _Oh, Blanche, how can I tell you?_ Tears began to dwell in Kite's own eyes, he was uncertain of why. 

Relief, knowing that he wasn't strange for having those dreams?  
Fear, that this was indeed the woman that killed him once before?

Assuming they were even linked, that is. But it was too strange a coincidence for them not to be.

"Kite... please tell me why you're crying," Blanche drew closer to him, her forehead touching her lover's. "I will always belong to you, regardless..."

He kissed her reassuringly and told her everything.

~*~

About an hour and a half had passed. Blanche and Kite were engaged tightly together in bed, as if this was their final moment together.

The room was dark, quiet. They both laid there, restless and wondering.

"And I wanted to continue where I had left off, so I changed my name to Kite.”

"I'm sorry, Kite," was all Blanche could muster in response.

"It's not your fault. You were once something you weren't..."

"...I'm sorry..."

"It's over. This is the real you now."

"...Ne...fer...pitou."

"Hm?"

"My name was Neferpitou. I remember.”

"Neferpitou…?"

Blanche squeezed her eyes shut when Kite said that name, just like she felt a shot of pain. There had been a brief moment of deafening silence between the two, and Blanche spoke up again.

"But... my name is Blanche now. I'm keeping my name. I'm... starting over."

"And dear, I’ll always love you. I'll tell you that as many times as you need me to."

"Why do you love me? After remembering what had happened? Tell me."

Kite knew why, but he couldn't put it in a coherent sentence. He paused, playing with Blanche's fingers.

"Tell me," she repeated, her voice cracking.

"I told you... I'm in love with the real you... the human you." He brought her fingers up to his lips and kissed them. "I knew that this was our second chance to actually talk to and know each other, even though... the way we met was unfortunate."

They both grew and stayed quiet again, the two listening to each other's breathing and occasional sniffling.

"Kite, I don't feel good. I want to go back to sleep now."

"Me too. And I'll be right here beside you."

"Yes. Goodnight."

~*~

"Annette," The hanging bell chimed as Lucas walked through the door and into the boutique, holding a styrofoam box that was full of different sandwiches and pastries. "Annette, I brought us lunch. I know I paid last time, but it's okay."

"Thank you, Lucas, and are you sure? You really didn't have to do that..." Annette had been patiently waiting for her assistant just behind the counter, where an unfinished arrangement of roses she was working on had been. 

"It's an expression of my gratitude for helping me." Lucas helped Annette over to the break area and they seated themselves. He continued with a solemn tone, "Thank you, Annette, you’re so nice to me and... seem to understand everything I say.”

"Oh, what are you getting all serious about? I feel as if you get like this every week." 

"I know, it's just... I've reflected a lot on my life today. What I would have done if we never met. I'm just feeling really thankful you gave me this job and all of it's benefits; now I can help support my grandmother."

"Well then, I suppose you're quite welcome. And, hey, I'm so thankful for you, too... you have been so very patient with me." Annette smiled at him lovingly, wishing she could see him smile back. "Let's eat now, child... I have someone picking up this bouquet in just a few hours."

The hanging bell chimed again, the door swinging open out of the corner of Lucas' eye. "Go ahead and eat, Annette, I'll go see what they want."

Annette opened her mouth to object, but knew she wouldn't be able to change the stubborn boy's mind, always putting his work before his health.

"Hello? Ah... sorry, is this a bad time?" Kite asked when he noticed that Lucas was not stationed at the front desk. "I can come back later..."

"It's fine, sir. What did you need?"

"I was wondering if... you would be able to do a wedding bouquet. And maybe some floral centerpieces, if possible."

Annette overheard his request, and made her way over right next to Lucas.

"Hello~," she said pleasantly. "Have you... visited us before?"

"Yes."

Lucas presented a pamphlet of wedding arrangements and their prices for Kite. "Um... here you go, sir, please take your time with deciding."

"Thank you."

"Oh! I think... I remember now..." Annette recalled, "Forgive me if I'm wrong, but you're that Irish gentleman that came in asking for some get well flowers that one day… am I right?"

"That's... a pretty good memory you have. I really didn't think you'd remember me."

"Well... as a flower shop we're definitely not popular with any tourists or anything, so I've never talked with an actual Irishman before," she giggled. "But it's definitely not as thick as I remember it being, however, so I'm guessing you must have been here in France for a while."

"Yes, ma'am, at first my plan was to just go to school here. But now, I like it enough that I've actually decided to stay." 

Once again, the hanging bell chimed and the door swung open. This time, it was Blanche that entered.

"Hello," she chirped. She had on heart-shaped sunglasses, a loose plaid scarf, a tight green day dress that accented her curves, bright purple pumps that made her appear taller and had her bangs pulled back. 

Annette welcomed her warmly, "Hello! How are you?"

"Blanche, I thought I told you to stay in the car," Kite quietly said through clenched teeth - a lot has changed the past two years, but oh god, Blanche's fashion sense certainly did not, no matter how many times Kite lectured her.

"Huh?! Why?!"

"Ah... er... is everything alright?" Annette asked while Lucas just stood by and awkwardly watched. 

"Just be thankful you're blind," Kite told her bluntly, snorting.

"Oh! Um..."  
"I told you, you should really consider taking some classes with me," he said to Blanche when she shot him a nasty look. "You'll eventually learn what colors and patterns coordinate with each other best. You still seem to not know what you're doing..."

"What?!"

Annette chuckled at them and asked, "Are you two the ones... getting married? You really do seem like a couple."

"Yes, this is the woman that I had crashed into that one day. She drives me crazy, yes, but there's something about her I can't seem to get enough of."

Blanche became less tense and pouty after hearing her fiancé say that. "Geez, you're so rude one minute and nice the next. A typical man."

"I'm not rude, I'm just trying to save you from embarrassment..." Kite noticed that Annette and Lucas were still patiently waiting for him to decide on some arrangement choices, so he drew his attention back to the pamphlet. "Ah. Sorry about all that."

"You two are amusing, and I wish you both the best," Annette replied. "Go back and eat, Lucas, I promise I can handle it from here."

“H-Huh? But are you sure?” 

"Oh, Lucas, go on now." Annette had her hands on her hips and that's how Lucas knew she had gotten serious. "I may be blind, but I'm not helpless."

"Y-Yes, ma'am..." 

"I don't care what you choose for us, Kite, just make sure it's really, really, _really_ colorful. Our wedding colors are going to be rainbow," Blanche declared as Lucas clumsily scurried out of the room. 

"And... when did we decide on that?" 

"Just now."

"I... thought we agreed on red, black and violet just the other night."

"But wouldn't it be best to have all colors?! That way, we don't have to worry about _everything_ matching."

Kite only glared at her in response. _Of course you would say that,_ he thought.

"Oh, geez, you two," Annette interrupted them, "How about I just help you decide? I have a delivery of beautiful white mums coming in next week that I think would look simple, but very elegant, you know?"

"Hey, come on, Blanche," Kite took both her hands consolingly, kissing both of them. "I know it's a big day for both of us, but it doesn't have to be flawless. We really haven't been getting anywhere with it thinking otherwise. I just want us married, don't you?"

She blinked at him once or twice, then began to glow a bright pink. "Yeah."

"We'll take whatever you recommend, miss," Kite returned the pamphlet to Annette. 

"Wonderful, you two! I'll put the order right in! Thank you so much."

They both left the shop, their next destination: home, for some cuddling.

"There's a new vespa I've been wanting, cheri," Blanche told him on the way while she checked her hair and lipstick with a compact mirror she kept with her. "Next time we go out, I'll show you..."

"After our wedding. I've learned recently you have some very expensive taste."

"I-It's not that expensive!" 

"I said later."

"Oh, come on. You know I hate taking the taxi. You've had your car fixed, now what about me?" she pouts, her eyes drooping.

"Hey, you're marrying me soon. Aren't you happy?"

"Well of course I am."

"You're so spoiled, it's awfully tiring. But I'm determined to fix that." He took her hand and kissed it. "But you're so cute, too. It's not going to be easy. I really love you."

"Hmph. Hmph."

"What was that?"

"I love you too, I guess."

"You guess?"

"Yea."

"I'll have you saying otherwise when we get home." 

Once Blanche heard a hint of seductiveness in his voice, she wasn't grumpy about the vespa anymore.


End file.
